Eternamente com Você
by Evons
Summary: Naruto fez sua promessa de vida para Sakura, traria Sasuke de volta para o Time 7, e para ela. Sakura, com o passar dos tempos, começará a descobrir o valor dos sentimentos, e a entender quem ela sempre amou, mas nunca admitiu. - UNIVERSO NINJA
1. Prólogo: A Promessa de Vida

**  
**A garota de cabelos rosados segurava aquele retrato com todas suas forças, ah... aquilo lhe trazia recordações, recordações dos tempos em que eles estavam sempre juntos, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke e Hatake Kakashi, a Equipe 7.  
Seu rosto já estava manchado com o caminho que as lágrimas percorreram, e novas lágrimas traçavam aqueles mesmos caminhos. Ela até que tentava forçar os olhos para tentar cessar as lágrimas, mas cada vez que forçava, seus olhos queimavam, como se pedissem para chorar mais.

_" - Sasuke-kun, por favor, não vá embora!_  
_- Você realmente é irritante, Sakura."_

_"A Equipe 7 era tão unida, tão feliz. Por que o Sasuke-kun tinha que ir embora?"_ pensava alto.

Sakura sentou-se na sua cama, com o retrato em seus braços. Virou seu rosto, olhando para a fonte de luz que iluminava seu quarto, a lua. Nossa, ela nunca havia visto uma lua tão grande e brilhante como aquela, talvez seus pensamentos tivessem a tornado maior e suas lágrimas a tornado mais brilhante. Seus olhos pesavam, as suas lágrimas escorriam com mais intensidade, Sakura colocou o retrato contra seu peito e, naquele momento, algo lhe veio à mente.

_"Sakura-chan, eu trarei o Sasuke de volta! Isso é uma promessa de vida!"_ dizia o sorridente loiro.  
A promessa que ele havia lhe feito anos atrás vinha em seus pensamentos mais forte que qualquer outra lembrança, muito mais forte que qualquer outro sentimento que ela já havia sentido, até mesmo por Sasuke.  
O que era isso?

_"O Naruto também tem um sonho, o sonho de ser o Hokage. Mas... mas por que ele se preocupa tanto com os meus sonhos?"_ pensou, observando o retrato novamente, fitando o rosto de Naruto, que estava com aquele seu sorriso simples e cativante. _"Aqueles tempos..."_

_"Haaah! Muito bem Sakura-chan! É isso que eu espero da garota dos meus sonhos!"_ gritava o pequeno Naruto, observando a garota em cima de uma árvore, que deixava escapar um sorriso envergonhado.

Observava cada detalhe da foto, ela não queria esquecer aqueles tempos nunca mais, mesmo que tivesse que chorar cada vez que visse-a. Lentamente se esticou para pôr o retrato em cima de seu bidê, era como um adeus, por agora. Passou as costas de sua mão sobre seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas. Deu uma última olhada para a lua, antes de se deitar. Seus olhos se fecharam, enquanto o sono se aproximava, suas lembranças se afastavam, dormir era o único jeito de escapar daquilo. Ela odiava não poder fazer nada para ajuda-lo, e a promessa de vida que Naruto havia lhe feito era sua última esperança, de um dia...  
**unir a Equipe 7 novamente.**


	2. O Jeito Ninja de Naruto

Era apenas um sonho, um maravilhoso sonho. Adorava sonhar com aquela garota. Sentou-se em sua cama, estirando seus braços o mais longe que podia e soltando um longo bocejo. Queria dormir novamente, só para poder sonhar com ela mais uma vez. Porem, não podia, estava de folga depois de sua última missão, tinha que aproveitar o dia. Se levantou, indo até a sua sacada, respirou fundo e expirou o ar, abrindo seus braços em direção ao céu. Seus cabelos loiros balançavam em sincronia com o vento.  
Observava a paisagem, um céu acinzentado com bastante núvens e um sol escondido entre elas, um típico dia chuvoso.  
Caminhou de volta para seu quarto. Céus, aquele quarto estava uma bagunça, o garoto sempre fora desleixado e seu quarto só se mantinha em ordem quando Sakura cedia em ir lá para arruma-lo. Sentou bruscamente em sua cama, fazendo-a ranger. Observou uma foto em cima de sua cômoda. Nostalgia, a palavra certa para descrever o que o ninja sentia quando via aquele retrato. Os dias eram bem diferentes naqueles tempos, os quatro estavam sempre juntos, treinando, rindo, vivendo. O Uzumaki tinha a foto do Time 7 a muito tempo e sempre se lembrava do passado quando a olhava. Três anos se passaram desde que Sasuke havia partido e o ninja não havia conseguido cumprir sua promessa a Sakura. Deitou-se, envolvendo seus braços atrás de sua cabeça, pensativo.

_"Sakura-chan, eu não quebro minhas promessas, esse é meu jeito ninja!"_ dizia o garoto enfaixado, sorridente.

_"Sim, eu não quebro minhas promessas, e enquanto eu viver, o meu objetivo será trazer o Sasuke de volta para o Time 7... e para... ela."_ pensou Naruto, esboçando um sorriso.

Seus olhos abriam vagarosamente, a garota de cabelos rosados acabava de acordar. Esfregou os dedos em seus olhos, com o objetivo de perder a sonolência. Mas, ainda sentia sono. Talvez tivesse dormido muito tarde, quem sabe. Uma brisa fria vinha de sua janela, já sentia seus braços arrepiarem.  
"Huh... que frio" murmurava, abraçando-se, tentando se esquentar. Se aproximou da janela, observando o clima. "Acho que acordei muito cedo hoje." Lamentou.  
Estava prestes a fecha-la, quando alguém gritou pelo seu nome na rua e, pela voz, ela já sabia quem era.  
A garota se debruçou na janela e olhou para baixo, procurando encontrar o destino daquela voz.

- Naruto, o que você quer?  
- Ei ei! Oi Sakura-chan! Vamos dar uma volta? – gritava o loiro, abanando para a jovem.  
- Fale baixo! Tem gente dormindo aqui em casa! – bradou, mostrando a mão fechada – Eu vou me arrumar e já desço.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Sakura finalmente saia por aquela porta. Naruto estava do outro lado, sentado. Folhas voavam delicadamente pela rua, passando pela visão de Sakura, que olhava o ninja. O mesmo tentava desviar o olhar, com uma cara de impaciente. Visivelmente, ele não aguentava mais esperar sentado naquele banquinho.

- Até que enfim, você demorou, ein? – resmungou Naruto, com os braços cruzados, dando uma olhada para o lado.  
- Baka! – gritou, dando-lhe um cascudo na cabeça, como de costume – as garotas precisam se arrumar antes de sair de casa.  
- Ai, ai, isso doeu, Sakura-chan. – Naruto se levantou, esfregando a mão em sua cabeça, tentando aliviar a dor. – com essa força, garota você não é. – sussurou, provocando-a.  
- O que você disse? – Sakura mostrou a mão fechada.  
- Heheh, nada não.

Caminhavam sozinhos naquela rua enevoada, a única paisagem que eles viam era a sua companhia, Sakura enxergava o amarelo, Naruto, o rosa, era como se só Naruto e Sakura existissem. Sempre que Naruto ficava sozinho com ela, nunca tinha coragem de falar algo afetuoso, talvez fosse receio de perder a sua amizade, que ele julgava tão importante.

- Naruto, tudo bem? – Sakura via Naruto, que sorria com uma cara de bobo, enquanto olhava a calçada.  
- Sakura-chan, isso é um encontro, né? – seu rosto se virou para ela, sorrindo.  
- Acho que sim. – sorriu, junto com Naruto.

Sakura percebeu que Naruto caminhava em direção ao campo onde há muito tempo, o Time 7 havia treinado pela primeira vez. De longe, os três troncos ainda estavam lá, Naruto se lembrava daquele dia como se fosse ontem.

- Você ainda se lembra daqueles tempos, né, Sakura-chan?  
- Sim... – afirmou Sakura, abaixando a cabeça – me lembro muito bem.  
- Um dia, todos nós estaremos juntos aqui, de novo. – Naruto, agora olhava para o chão. – Eu vou traze-lo de volta, custe o que custar.  
"Naruto... por que você insiste tanto nele, será que é por causa da promessa?" pensou a garota, fitando-o.  
- Ele é nosso amigo, Sakura-chan, não podemos desistir dele nunca! – clamou Naruto, sua última palavra saira num tom mais alto, deixando Sakura surpresa. Era como se ele tivesse respondido à seus pensamentos.

Chegaram perto dos troncos, ficaram parados lá por algum tempo. Nuvens escuras já começavam a se formar no céu, e com ela, a chuva se aproximava. Naruto catou uma folha que voava na sua frente, a colocou entre suas mãos, fechou os olhos e, depois de alguns segundos, elevou suas mãos até sua boca e soprou. A folha voava junto com o vento, agora partida em duas. Sakura ficou contemplando a cena, ela nunca imaginaria que aquele Naruto encrenqueiro se tornaria esse Naruto tão "estranho", que sentimento era esse?

- Sakura-chan, acho que vai chover, se você quiser voltar, pode ir.  
- E você, Naruto?  
- Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco, não se preocupe. – olhou para ela, com um sorriso de canto de boca.  
- Tudo bem.

Sakura se virou, caminhando na direção oposta a Naruto, que ficava parado no meio daquele campo, olhando para o céu. Uma chuva intensa começara. Naruto mexeu seu rosto, olhando Sakura, que deixava o local. Abriu um sorriso de canto de boca.

_"Naruto, eu te imploro, traga o Sasuke-kun de volta!"_ dizia a kunoichi, chorando.  
**_"Vai dar tudo certo, Sakura-chan."_**


	3. Chuva, Sentimentos e Missão

Sakura corria em meio as poças de chuva que já se formavam pelo chão. Já conseguia avistar a porta de sua casa. Alguns passos e ela já estava lá, prestes a abrir a porta. Antes disso, alguém lhe chamou.  
- Sakura?  
- Sai? – se virou, dirigindo a vista a ele.  
- Onde estava?  
- Eu estava caminhando com o Naruto.  
- O Naruto, é? Cadê ele? – indagou, olhando para os lados.  
- Ele ficou lá no campo.  
- Ah, por isso que não encontrei ele. Tsunade-sama está chamando. – Sakura franziu as sombrancelhas.  
- Ahn? O que Tsunade-sama quer com nós?  
- Não sei, ela não falou nada. Só disse que era uma emergência e que só iria contar os detalhes quando estivessem todos lá. – Sai passou por ela. – Vou buscar o Naruto. Você vem? – A kunoichi mexeu a cabeça positivamente.  
Sai criou um guarda-chuva com sua tinta e começou a andar. Sakura chegou ao seu lado.  
Permaneceram em silêncio uma boa parte do caminho. Sakura estava ansiosa. O que Tsunade queria? Sai se lembrou de algo, fitando Sakura e tentando disfarçar, o que seria um sorriso.  
- Naruto é um idiota, fraco e burro. Com certeza, vai pegar um resfriado por ficar brincando na chuva a uma hora dessas.  
- Ei! – Sakura o olhou, mostrando o punho – fale de novo do Naruto assim e você vai perder os dentes! Ele não está brincando! Do jeito que eu conheço ele, com certeza está treinando arduamente.  
- Uhm... – Sai colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo – isso significa... – disse num tom quase insonoro.  
- O que foi?  
- Entendo... – Sai sorriu e a fitou. – eu li num livro que as pessoas ficam bravas quando falam mal das pessoas que elas gostam.  
- Então, isso era um teste? – Sakura murmurou, fitando o chão a sua frente.  
- Sim.  
- E qual é o resultado? – Sakura sorriu. Tentou levar num tom de brincadeira, mas por dentro, estava confusa com a brincadeira de Sai, o que ele queria testar?  
- Você ainda não entendeu? Eu não sei o quanto, mas você realmente gosta do Naruto.

_"...mas você realmente gosta do Naruto."  
_ _"...Sakura, posso dizer isso só de te olhar, você realmente gosta do Naruto."_

Aquelas palavras ressoavam intensamente em seus pensamentos. As palavras de Yamato... as palavras de Sai. Por que os dois diziam isso para ela? Simplesmente não conseguia falar, estava muito confusa.  
- Eu sei que eu não entendo muito bem as pessoas, mas eu tento. E vejo isso. Se eu estiver erra- – Sakura interrompeu.  
- Para, Sai! – Sakura adiantou seus passos e saiu de baixo do guarda-chuva.  
Sai ficou algum segundos pensando sobre o que Sakura havia dito. Então se aproximou e entregou seu guarda-chuva para ela. Diminuiu os passos, deixando-a ir na frente.  
Criou outro guarda-chuva com sua tinta preta.  
Sakura estava confusa, nunca esteve assim antes. Mesmo tentando, não conseguiu impedir, e as lágrimas venceram, que agora escorriam sobre seu rosto._  
"Por que, eu estou chorando?"_ se perguntava, mas não encontrava uma resposta. Talvez a resposta estivesse oculta numa verdade que ela não conseguia admitir._  
"A Sakura não entende mesmo. Ou será que sou eu que não entendo?"_ se perguntou, com algum senso de humor.  
Sakura enxugara as lágrimas, estava decidida a não chorar mais sobre isso. Voltou a fitar o horizonte enevoado, e nele, estava Naruto. Arregalou os olhos.  
Naruto estava dormindo encostado no tronco onde um dia, Sakura havia lhe dado comida na boca. A kunoichi começou a acelerar os passos. Suas lágrimas cessaram. Precisava esquecer do que Sai havia dito, Naruto era só seu amigo... melhor amigo.

- Naruto? – Sakura sacudiu Naruto. – Naruto!  
- ...Uuuhh... Sakura-chan? – murmurou, abrindo os olhos.  
- Você enlouqueceu? Quer pegar um resfriado? – perguntou com cara de brava.  
- Desculpa, Sakura-chan. – soltou um sorriso bobo.  
- E ele está treinando, né Sakura? – disse Sai.  
- Ah.. – lembrou da conversa - Pensei que estava, mas pelo jeito, me enganei. – Sakura suspirou. – Temos que ir, Naruto, Tsunade-sama está nos chamando.  
- O que!?! – Naruto se levantou na hora – como assim "nos chamando"? Eu não vou fazer missão nenhuma, quero aproveitar meu dia de folga! – se encostou no tronco, com uma cara birrenta.  
- Grrrrr... – Sakura o pegou pela gola – Você não tem escolha! – engrossou a voz, querendo colocar medo.  
- T-tá bom, Sakura-chan.  
- Vocês vão ficar muito tempo aí? – disse Sai, observando-os.  
- Não – Sakura soltou a gola de Naruto. – Baka, só nos atrasou. – murmurou, revirando os olhos.

Sai andava na frente, e Sakura compartilhava o guarda-chuva com Naruto. Ele, principalmente pensava se a missão tinha algo relacionado à Sasuke. Sakura, já não pensava na missão, e sim na conversa que teve com Sai. Tinha que esquecer aquilo, ou pelo menos tentar.

Passaram o caminho todo em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos.  
Ao passar de alguns minutos, já estavam entrando pela porta da sala da Hokage, Tsunade.  
Encontraram o Time Asuma lá também. Esperavam pela presença do Time Kakashi, que estava atrasado.  
- Até que enfim! – Tsunade soqueou a mesa, se levantando. – Por que demoraram tanto?  
- Por causa do Naruto, ele nos atrasou. – Sai respondeu.  
- Ei, ei! Seu desgraçado, eu não atrasei ninguém! – resmungava, tentando soquea-lo, mas Sakura o segurava.  
- SILÊNCIO! – Tsunade deu outro soco na mesa. – Vocês vão ter que esperar. Só irei dar as informações da missão quando Yamato chegar.  
- Isso não é problema, já estou aqui. – disse Yamato, abrindo a porta da sala.  
- Ahaa! Yamato-taichou também se atrasou! Soqueie ele, Sakura-chan! – apontou para Yamato.  
- Silêncio, baka! – Sakura mostrou o punho, Naruto fez bico.  
- Na verdade, eu fui procurar por você, Naruto. – sorriu.  
- Prestem atenção, recebemos uma mensagem de emergência do Kakashi, que está junto com o Time 8 , investigando a Akatsuki. Eles descobriram duas coisas. A primeira, eles estão planejando invadir Konoha. – todos se assustaram. – E a segunda, Sasuke está na Akatsuki. – Naruto fitou Sakura, que olhava para o chão, parecia estar triste. Ino, igualmente. – A missão de vocês é vigiar a floresta de Konoha até recebemos mais informações da Akatsuki. Enfim, tomem muito cuidado. Se eles resolverem atacar, precisamos estar preparados. Convocarei a ANBU a dar o suporte necessário.  
- Entendido. – disseram Yamato e Shikamaru, ao mesmo tempo.  
- Dispensados.  
O Time Asuma já saia pela porta. Mas Sakura permanecia olhando para o chão. Perplexa. Naruto a observava. Yamato sussurrou algo para Sai e ambos sairam da sala, acompanhando Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji.  
- Vocês dois... Se Sasuke resolver atacar Konoha, o que farão? – Tsunade perguntou, com os braços cruzados.  
- E-eu... não sei. – fitou o chão e fechou os olhos, não queria chorar, não ali.  
- E você, Naruto?  
- Eu vou tirar Sasuke da escuridão, nem que eu tenha que quebrar seus braços e suas pernas. – disse, num tom triste.  
- ... – Tsunade suspirou – _"Jovens ingênuos"_ pensou, lembrando-se de Orochimaru. – Estão dispensados.

Sairam da sala. Sakura caminhava fitando o chão, não queria chorar na frente de Naruto, mesmo que já tivesse feito isso milhares de vezes. Era só alguém falar sobre Sasuke e ela chorava, queria se mostrar forte pelo menos uma vez.  
"Sakura-chan..." Sussurrou, apreensivo. "Eu te conheço muito bem... não esconda essas lágrimas."  
Logo, Naruto viu uma lágrima cair do rosto da kunoichi, que permanecia oculto pelas suas mechas de cabelo._  
"Estou chorando? Por que eu estou chorando? Por que eu sou tão fraca?"_ perguntava-se por dentro.  
"Chorar não a torna fraca, Sakura-chan. Chore quantas vezes for necessário." Disse. Mais uma vez, era como se ele tivesse respondido a seus pensamentos. Como ele fazia isso?  
"Obrigado, Naruto." Agradeceu ao ninja que sorria levemente, tentando esconder sua tristeza.

_**"Da proxima vez, vamo salvar Sasuke-kun, juntos."**_


	4. Caminhos e Escolhas

Um entardecer alaranjado, surpreendente, comparado com a manhã chuvosa. Mais alguns minutos e eles estariam unicamente sobre a claridade da lua, que já se mostrava no céu. Observava o loiro, que recebia instruções de Yamato, enquanto pulavam de galho em galho, floresta adentro. Presumia que Naruto estava atento aquelas explicações por causa de Sasuke. Talvez ele queresse fazer tudo certo, já que poderia ter a chance de encontrar seu amigo mais uma vez. Sorriu. Ao seu lado, estava Sai, que parecia bastante calmo, como sempre.  
Estavam indo em direção ao campo onde os times de Konoha se encontrariam, antes de irem ao encontro dos Akatsukis. Não fazia muito tempo desde que foram informados que a Akatsuki teria capturado 7 Bijus. Mesmo assim, seus planos ainda eram desconhecidos.  
Sakura sabia desde aquele dia, que Naruto era um Jinchuuriki, que poderia ser capturado pela Akatsuki, e consequentemente, morto.  
_"O Naruto tem selado dentro de sí, o mais forte de todos os Bijuus, a Kyuubi."_  
Fitava suas costas. Não podia imaginar ele, morto. Simplesmente rejeitava essa possibilidade. Antes de pensar em mais alguma coisa, desviou a vista de suas costas.  
Naruto estava motivado. Sentia que finalmente reencontraria seu amigo, o amigo que um dia, resolveu abandonar a vila, por vingança, por ódio. Compreendia a dor de Sasuke, por perder seu clã, e a sede por vingança, mas não entendia por que se aliara à Akatsuki. Aliás, como, se Itachi era um membro dela?

_"Chegamos."_ disse Yamato, parando em cima de um galho.  
Então, todos pararam. Olhavam o local. Logo a frente, uma parte da floresta sem árvores. Outros ninjas apareceram entre as árvores.  
A esquerda, estavam Neji, Lee, Tenten, e Gai.  
A direita, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino.  
Yamato, Gai e Shikamaru desceram na parte sem árvores e se encontraram no centro. Estavam planejando algo. Enquanto isso, os outros ninjas se acenavam. Os três voltaram para seus respectivos times, e todos seguiram reto, na direção que o Time Kakashi estava indo.  
Yamato diminiu o ritmo de seus saltos, com o objetivo de se aproximar deles.  
- Pessoal, iremos de encontro aos Akatsukis. O Time Gai vai na frente para o combate frontal, o Time Asuma irá cerca-los e nós vamos dar suporte.  
- Hai! – afirmaram, em uníssono.

Sakura seguia o caminho olhando para Naruto, que pulava em silêncio. Estava pensativo. Queria poder invadir sua mente e descobrir no que ele pensava. Alguns minutos se passaram, e tudo o que se ouvia agora era os passos deles nos galhos, e a floresta tomara um silêncio inexplicável. Seus corações congelaram, seus braços arrepiaram. Viram naquele horizonte alaranjado e sem árvores, ele, caminhando com outros Akatsukis, no meio de um campo, a caminho de Konoha.  
Yamato parou, se escondendo entre as árvores, fez um sinal de punho fechado com a mão, sinalizando para eles pararem também. Naruto e Sakura estavam perplexos, simplesmente não conseguiam fazer nada.

_"Por que, Sasuke?"  
"Por que, Sasuke-kun?"_ Sentia seus olhos queimarem, fechou-os. Estavam sedentos por lágrimas.

Yamato apertou um aparelho em sua orelha, fitando o campo.

- Estamos em posição.  
- Okay! Nós também estamos. – disse Gai.  
- Hai, nós também. – confirmou Shikamaru.

Yamato se virou, fitando os membros do Time Kakashi.  
- Estão prontos? – Yamato perguntou, mas sem resposta. Sai estava compreensivo, apenas fitando Naruto e Sakura, que permaneciam olhando o campo, onde seu amigo caminhava. – Escuta, eu sei que será difícil, mas agora, ele é um dos Akatsukis, teremos que impedi-lo.  
- Não... – mexeu a cabeça negativamente - ele não é "um dos Akatsukis". – disse o loiro, com voz rouca – ...Sasuke, é nosso amigo. – terminou. Sakura agora olhava para ele. Ressentira suas palavras.  
_"Ele é nosso amigo, Sakura-chan. Não podemos desistir dele nunca!"  
"Naruto..."_ os olhos da Haruno não aguentaram. Suas lágrimas agora percorriam o caminho mais úmido de seu rosto, parando em seu queixo, onde pingavam no chão. Forçou os olhos e abaixou sua cabeça. Não sabia o que fazer, não teria coragem se tivesse que matar Sasuke. Com certeza não.  
- Eu... eu não posso... eu não posso fazer isso. – soluçava.  
- Sakura-chan... – murmurou seu nome, compreensivo. Dessa vez, não havia o que dizer à ela. Dessa vez, não poderia estancar suas lágrimas apenas com as palavras.  
- Mesmo assim, vocês tem que fazer o que é certo, pelo bem do seu amigo. – disse Sai.  
- Eu farei o que é certo... eu vou leva-lo de volta para Konoha, nem que eu tenha que morrer para isso. – saltou do galho onde estava.  
- Naruto! – gritou a Haruno, apontando sua mão aberta para o ninja, que voava em direção ao campo.

- Naruto? – todos pararam. Era a mesma voz fria de antes.  
- Sasuke!  
_"Uzumaki Naruto... então é ele..."_ refletiu o homem de máscara laranja, ao lado de Sasuke. _"O Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, interessante."_  
- Hum... esse loirinho é o Naruto? – perguntou um Akatsuki de cabelos azuis, que empunhava uma grande espada.  
- É. – cruzou os braços.  
- Sasuke, por que você está com essa roupa?  
- Não percebeu? Eu sou um Akatsuki agora. – sorriu de canto de boca.  
- Ahn? – franziu as sobrancelhas – Mas, e o Itachi?  
- Itachi... ele... está morto. – Naruto arregalou os olhos.  
- Morto? Então, você o-  
- Sim, eu o matei.  
- Então já que você completou sua vingança, por que está com eles? – indagou.  
- Porque eu tenho um objetivo. Meu objetivo é destruir Konoha e a todos que fizeram mal ao meu clã!  
_"Sasuke... no que você se transformou?"_ lamentava. Nunca poderia imaginar que o antigo Sasuke havia se tornado esse que ele presenciava agora.  
- Ei ei, Sasuke, esse loirinho aí não deve estar sozinho não, pode ter mais por aqui. – disse o ninja de cabelos azuis, mostrou os dentes afiados à Naruto. Sasuke descruzou os braços.  
- Você está certo, Suigetsu. Tem mais 11 deles aqui. Notou também, Karin?  
- Sim. – confirmou a ruiva, ao seu lado.  
- O...onze? Que medo. – disse Suigetsu, sarcásticamente. Abriu um sorriso.  
- Sasuke, o que faremos? – Karin se aproximou.  
- Iremos matar todos, e capturar a Kyuubi. – fixava a vista em Naruto, enquanto dizia aquilo, num tom de desprezo.  
- Vingança não vai te levar a lugar nenhum, Sasuke! Entenda isso! – esbravejou.  
- Eu não me importo, se eu vingar meu clã, estarei feliz.

*******

- Temos que fazer algo, Yamato-taicho! – resmungava a kunoichi.  
- Ainda não, Sakura. Poderemos ter uma chance de atacar eles pelas costas.  
- Aquela bicha, acabou com a nossa estratégia. – murmurou Sai. Sakura soqueou sua cabeça.  
- Cala a boca!

- O que faremos, Gai-sensei? – perguntou Lee.  
- Temos que esperar o momento certo, Lee.  
- Aquela garota... ela parece ser do tipo rastreadora. – analisava Neji, com o seu Byakugan.

- O que o idiota do Naruto está fazendo lá? – perguntou Ino.  
- Isso vai ser problemático.

*******

- A escolha é sua... Naruto. Ou você protege sua vila, ou você morre.  
- **...** – suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.  
_"Você disse que Sasuke é um irmão para você... mas, e se ele atacar Konoha? O que você fará?"  
"Eu protegerei Konoha! Mas ele nunca fará isso!"  
"Você não conhece Sasuke, ele é ingênuo e influenciável. Ninjas muitas vezes tem que fazer decisões impossíveis. Você terá que fazer a sua."_ Lembrava da conversa que teve com Itachi. Forçou os olhos por alguns segundos e então fitou Sasuke.  
**- Eu já fiz a minha escolha!**


	5. Decisões Impossíveis

- Eu já fiz a minha escolha! – gritou. – Eu vou proteger minha vila, mas não precisarei te matar pra isso!  
- _Humpf..._ – suspirou. – você é um tolo, Naruto. – fitou o galego com desdém. O Chidori já se formava em seu braço direito. Naruto não mostrava nenhuma ação. – Então não me resta outra escolha. – Sasuke corria em sua direção, e o Chidori brilhava em seu braço.  
_"Ninjas muitas vezes tem que fazer decisões impossíveis."_  
- Eu... – fechou os olhos. – Eu... não vou desistir. – abriu-os, fitando Sasuke.  
O Chidori estava prestes a acertá-lo. Naruto pulou para trás, desviando do ataque de Sasuke. Sakura arregalou os olhos, já nem se lembrava de suas lágrimas, sua atenção estava voltada para aqueles dois ninjas.  
A poeira subia, enquanto Naruto se erguia novamente. Sasuke fitava o chão. As mechas de seu cabelo tampavam seu rosto, não podia ver sua expressão. Respirava ofegante.  
- Chega de brincar! – esbravejou Sasuke. Suas costas emanavam um chakra vermelho. O chakra estava se transformando, tomara a forma de um esqueleto e o cobrira por completo.  
- O que... é isso? – Sakura balbuciou, com os olhos arregalados.  
- Não pode ser! Esse deve ser o Susanoo! – respondeu Sai, receando.  
- Susanoo?  
Naruto via um Sasuke mergulhado no ódio, que gritava dentro daquele corpo de chakra. Lamentava por dentro. Imaginava o que Sakura estaria pensando ao ve-lo nesse estado. Se agitava dentro do Susanoo, com as mãos na cabeça. Parecia sem defesa, apesar de estar dentro daquilo. Era sua chance se quisesse derrota-lo, mas, seu orgulho não o deixava atacar seu amigo. Suigetsu voou por cima do Susanoo de Sasuke, mirando Naruto. Caia em sua direção, numa velocidade incrível.  
Naruto deu mais um pulo para trás, enquanto observava Suigetsu acertando o solo com toda a força, destruindo uma grande parte do terreno. Elevou-se, rodopiando a espada.  
- Huh! – sorriu sarcásticamente – Você não me parece tão forte, loirinho.  
- Eeei! – mostrou o punho – Você ainda não viu meus poderes!  
- Então me mostre!  
- Suigetsu... NÃO SE INTROMETA! – uma grande mão de chakra do Susanoo soqueou Suigetsu para o lado. O seu corpo desintegrou, virando água. A água arrastou-se até o lado de Karin e materializou-se.  
- Você está louco, Sasuke? – repreendeu.  
- Não, essa luta é minha. Eu vou acabar com ele! – o Susanoo propagou seu braço até Naruto.  
_"Droga, não vou conseguir desviar!"_ pensou rápido, enquanto aquela mão vermelha vinha em sua direção.  
Naruto voou e rolou alguns metros, até parar no gramado. Aquela quantidade de chakra condensado tinha atacado-o em cheio. Agora, tinha certeza de que não era páreo para _"esse"_ Sasuke. Tossiu e cuspiu sangue, enquanto procurava forças para se levantar.  
_"Sasuke..."_ encarou-o por alguns segundos, até seus braços não aguentarem mais. Caiu novamente no chão, levantando poeira.  
- NARUTO! – gritou por seu nome, pulando no campo.  
- Ei, espere, Sakura! – Yamato tentara impedi-la, mas não conseguiu.  
Caira ao lado de Naruto, que a fitava, deitado de bruços no chão, enquanto cuspia sangue pela boca. Suas lágrimas voltaram a escorrer. Exprimiu um sorriso para ela, enquanto forçava os olhos, estava sentindo muita dor.  
_"Sakura-chan..."_ cochichou, com suas últimas forças. Sua expressão entorpeceu. Perdeu a consciência.  
- Naruto! Aguente, Naruto! – dizia com voz chorosa. Virou-o. Iniciou o ninjutsu médico. Uma luz verde começou a emanar de suas mãos.  
Sai e Yamato cairam na frente deles, com o objetivo de protege-los.  
- Sakura, cuide do Naruto. Nós cuidamos do resto. – disse Yamato.  
- Vocês realmente acham que podem derrotar o Sasuke? Vocês serão todos mortos! – riu Suigetsu. Segundos depois, arregalou os olhos. Parecia estar sentindo algo. – O-o...que? Eu não consigo me mexer.  
Karin fitou as costas do Akatsuki, havia sido pego por uma sombra. A sombra de Shikamaru. E ao seu lado, uma grande bola voava em sua direção.  
- Juugo, pule! – gritou Karin, empurrando o Akatsuki ruivo e pulando depois.  
A bola colidiu-se contra o terreno onde os outros três Akatsukis estavam, que agora estavam separados. Separa-los, esse era o plano de Chouji, que voltava a sua forma normal.  
Lee apareceu pelas costas do Akatsuki de máscara, desferindo um chute certeiro em sua cabeça. Sua perna atravessou o corpo do Akatsuki, não fez nenhum efeito. Caiu no chão.  
- O que? – arregalou os olhos.  
- Huh... – cruzou os braços.  
Chutava e chutava, mas sua perna atravessava o corpo do Akatsuki, como se ele fosse uma ilusão.  
Sasuke observava tudo aquilo, sem nenhuma ação. Virou e fitou Sakura, que olhava-o, enquanto curava Naruto.  
_"Sasuke-kun..."_  
Juugo se levantava, depois de sua queda. Olhou para a esquerda e viu uma garota voando, lançando kunais em sua direção. Era Tenten. Pulou, desviando das kunais. No ar, estava Neji. O Hyuuga soqueou o peito do ruivo com força, fazendo ele expelir sangue. Caiu no terreno, deslizando violentamente para trás. As coisas estavam piorando para o lado dos Akatsukis.  
Karin observava, surpreendida. De trás de um arbusto, surgiu Ino. Usou um jutsu, fazendo um in, deixando apenas seus dedos encostados. Ino caiu atrás do arbusto. Karin sorriu. Agora, Ino estava em seu corpo.  
- Ho, ho. Chegou o reforço. – disse Gai, abrindo um sorriso, ao lado de Yamato.  
- O que faremos? – perguntou Sai.  
- Vamos esperar. – respondeu Yamato.  
O Akatsuki da máscara desapareceu, surgindo ao lado do Susanoo de Sasuke.  
- É, parece que eles são mais forte do que imaginávamos, Sasuke.  
- Sim. Da próxima vez, iremos matar todos. – o chakra do Susanoo voltava para suas costas, desaparecendo.  
- É hora de voltarmos. – o vento se intensificava. Na frente da máscara do Akatsuki, um tipo de teleporte-redemoinho se formava. Sasuke fitou Naruto e Sakura e então, foi sugado por aquele redemoinho, junto com o Akatsuki.  
Karin, Juugo e Suigetsu estavam no centro do campo agora, encurralados pelos ninjas de Konoha. Ino saiu do corpo de Karin e reapareceu, atrás do arbusto. Shikamaru a olhou, sorrindo.  
- Muito bem, Ino. – disse.  
- Obrigada, Shikamaru! – sorriu, fazendo o sinal da vitória e mostrando uma parte da língua.  
- Vocês irão vir com nós, caso contrário, vão morrer. – disse Neji, com os braços cruzados.  
- Hahah! – Suigetsu riu. – Da próxima vez, vocês vão ver! – os três corpos explodiram, deixando para trás apenas uma fumaça.  
No lugar dos três Akatsukis, surgiram três ninjas com uma bandana da Aldeia da Nuvem.  
- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou um deles, coçando a cabeça.  
Longe dali, Sakura curava Naruto. Chorava, e suas lágrimas caiam no rosto do loiro, que não produzia nenhum movimento, mas permanecia sorridente. Sakura fitou seu rosto e deu um sorriso trêmulo.  
**_"Naruto..."_ foi a única palavra que conseguiu pronunciar.**


	6. O Verdadeiro Objetivo

Com a visão ofuscada, tentava descobrir onde estava. Deu algumas piscadas e sua visão voltou ao normal. Era um quarto de hospital. Ao seu lado, dormia uma kunoichi de cabelos rosas, sentada em uma cadeira. Atrás, uma janela, com grandes cortinas brancas que balançavam e o sol raiava através delas. Percorreu o braço da garota com os olhos, percebeu que estavam de mãos atadas. Sorriu suavemente, enquanto sentia seu rosto ruborizar.  
- Sakura-chan? – disse num tom penetrante. Os olhos da garota começaram a abrir.  
- Huh..? Naruto? – Fitou um Naruto sorridente. Retribuiu o sorriso. – Está tudo bem?  
- Ahn? – perguntou num tom bobo. – Ahh.. está sim, Sakura-chan. – mexeu a cabeça, como se estivesse voltando a realidade. Ambos fitaram suas mãos. Sakura arregalou os olhos e sentiu-se ficar corada, num último momento, soltou a mão de Naruto.  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo!? – gritou, tentando disfarçar sua vergonha.  
- Eeeu? Mas foi vo-  
Ouviram um barulho na porta, que abrira até a metade. Kakashi aparecera pela metade da fresta da porta.  
- Yô! Posso entrar? – perguntou.  
- Kakashi-sensei! Entra! – disse Sakura, aproveitando o momento para não ter que falar com Naruto, tamanha vergonha. Kakashi abriu o resto da porta e entrou.  
- Oi, Kakashi-sensei! – disse Naruto, sorrindo.  
- Yô. – cumprimentou. - E então, como você está?  
- Eu? Eu estou morrendo de fome! – passou a mão na barriga. Sakura e Kakashi cerraram os olhos.  
- Ele não muda mesmo... – suspirou a garota.

*******

- Madara, agora que já conseguimos o tempo necessário para completar nosso verdadeiro objetivo, devemos prosseguir para o próximo passo. – disse uma voz densa e ecoante.  
- Vá com calma, Pain. Aquele garoto é muito mais forte do que você imagina.  
- Apenas eu irei derrota-lo! – gritou Sasuke, se levantando de uma pedra.  
- Seu plano não era destruir Konoha, Sasuke? – indagou Madara.  
- Também, mas antes derrotarei o Naruto. Todos aqueles malditos vão pagar pelo o que fizeram com o meu clã.  
- Então uniremos forças. O mundo Shinobi irá sentir dor. Partiremos amanhã para nosso próximo objetivo... capturar o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.  
E naquela caverna escura e fria, um corpo caira no chão. Era um ninja de bandana com o símbolo da Vila da Nuvem. Mais um dos olhos da estátua que Pain invocara, o "Gedo Mazo" se abria. Agora, faltava apenas um olho.  
- Hachibi, capturado. – completou Pain.

*******

- Itadakimasu! – gritou Naruto, quebrando os palitinhos e começando a comer desesperadamente.  
- Come devagar, Naruto! – assustou-se com a fome do loiro.  
- "Mas eu tô comendo" – balbuciou com comida na boca, enquanto pegava mais com os palitinhos. Sakura suspirou, fitando a mesa.  
Lentamente, voltou a olhar o garoto, que comia sem tirar a cara do prato. Sakura sorrira, feliz por ele estar bem. Lembrava dos tempos em que ele mal conseguia subir em uma árvore, era considerado por todos um fracassado, até mesmo por ela. Os tempos voaram desde lá. Agora, conhecendo-o, imaginava que ele voltaria a treinar, por causa de Sasuke. Sempre foi assim, aquele garoto que agora comia rámen, estava sempre tentando alcançar Sasuke, e isso não iria mudar, mesmo estando em lados opostos.  
- Sakura-chan? – chamou, mastigando mais rámen.  
- Sim?  
- Você não quer rámen? Eu pago pra você! – sorriu, mostrando sua carteirinha de sapo.  
- Obrigada Naruto, mas não estou com fome. – se levantou, tirando o sorriso do rosto dele. – Eu preciso ir.  
- Ah, ok! Te vejo depois! – virou a cara, voltando a comer.

Sakura caminhava fitando o chão, pela movimentada rua. Chutava alguma pedrinhas, enquanto perdia-se nos seus pensamentos, mais uma vez. Uma voz familiar gritou seu nome. Era Ino, sua melhor amiga, quem corria em sua direção, empurrando outras pessoas que caminhavam pela rua.  
- Oi, Sakura!  
- Oi, Ino. – cumprimentou, sem parar de caminhar. Algo estava errado com a kunoichi, Ino tinha certeza. Ficou parada por alguns segundos, enquanto via a garota se afastar.  
- Aconteceu algo? – se aproximou, ficando em seu lado.  
- Não. – fitou o céu.  
- Eu te conheço, Haruno Sakura. – colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro da garota, fazendo-a parar. Sakura suspirou e olhou para Ino.  
- Precisamos conversar em outro lugar, então. – Ino sorriu. Talvez já soubesse do que se tratava, por conhece-la à tanto tempo.

*******

- Ufaaa... – jogou mais um prato em cima do balcão. – Chega, acho que vou explodir. - disse, dando tapas na barriga.  
- Hahahaha! Naruto, seu comilão! – Jiraya mostrou-se entre as cortinas da loja.  
- Ero-sennin! – sorriu, se levantando do banquinho. Colocou o dinheiro em cima do balcão, ao lado do prato. – Até mais! – acenou, saindo da loja. – Ero-sennin, você não estava em uma missão?  
- Já estou de volta! A missão que me deram era fácil de mais. Hahahah! – gargalhou. – Mas... hoje mesmo partirei para outra missão.  
- E qual é? – sorriu, brilhando os olhos.  
- Baka! Não vou contar minha missão hiper-secreta!  
- Ah... – olhou para o chão.  
- Hum... eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu ontem. – disse num tom sério. Naruto voltou a olhar o Sannin. – Escute-me, Naruto. Não quero que você se deixe levar por causa de um laço. – Naruto suspirou e fitou o chão. Jiraya se lembrava de Orochimaru. Era como se Naruto e Sasuke fossem uma "reencarnação" dos dois, eram igualzinhos. Jiraya, hiperativo, como Naruto. Orochimaru, frio, como Sasuke. Podia compreender o que Naruto sentia. – Eu te entendo perfeitamente, Naruto. Sasuke é como o Orochimaru. Eles escolheram aquele lado porque quiseram. Saiba que você está do lado certo, e um lado tem que acabar com o outro, no final. E nesse final, não existe felicidade. Você não acha que está indo longe de mais por causa do seu laço com Sasuke?  
- Você não me entende, Ero-Sennin. – Jiraya franziu as sombrancelhas – Eu vou provar que você está errado, e eu vou provar para todos que não acreditam, que sempre existe um final feliz, basta persistirmos. Eu irei persistir, pelo meu laço com Sasuke, e pela promessa que eu fiz à Sakura-chan. Eu não irei decepcioná-la. Nada mudará minha escolha. – Jiraya sorria por dentro, agora, enfim, entendia como ele realmente pensava. Queria ter tido a mesma resistência de Naruto, quando Orochimaru partiu.  
_"Jiraya, um dos garotos que você treinar... será o garoto da profecia. Aquele que terá que decidir entre salvar o mundo, ou destrui-lo._"

**_"Estou feliz por você ser assim, Naruto."_**


End file.
